


Really? you died like an idiot

by DeanSwesson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanSwesson/pseuds/DeanSwesson
Summary: Sam dies, this is what happenes in the afterlife.





	Really? you died like an idiot

"I am...what, where am i?"

The last thing Sam remembered was dying in a freaking car accident, yep, imagine that.  
An hunter dying in an accident?  
If Dean were alive he would literally bring him back to life to beat him up for dying like that.  
Sam knew what would he say "Really, Sam? really? couldn't you have died in an orgy or doing your job? really? an accident? what are you 16?" he laughed at that, yep, that'd be something totally Dean.  
He smiled thinking about Dean, he died 15 years ago, 15 years....he died giving up his life for him while fighting a bunch of vampires, he was merely 39....and now Sam was even older than thim, almost 50, old but still taller! AH! He tried to do everything to bring him back but nothing worked, no demon deals, no angels, no repears, no one would help him and after all why would they?they were like the enemies of every damn force in the fight between good and evil, so Sam waited, waited for his time to come. He promised Dean to live his life to the fullest and he was true to his words. He kept hunting, trained a new whole generation of hunters, he did what he was born do to. Sure he could have just gone back to his old life, resume his college degree and get a normal life but without his brother it wouldn't have been the same.

And what the hell was that place?  
Sam looked around trying to get an idea, it looked a lot like one of the shabby the motels they used to sleep in when they were on a job.  
He was confused, he was sure he died, there was no way he could have survived the impact and the place had an aura of weirdness, like it was not real.... the bed was comfortable, too comfortable for the standard of a motel, the place was still a damp and the weirdest thing of all? the bed and the sheets smelled like Dean, which was impossible, not only Dean was dead but how could a place smell like him? Where the hell was he? Sam was starting to get a bit worried. Not scared but worried. What if he was in hell?  
He got up trying to get a feel of the place and that's when he heard that, Baby...the sound of her engine, someone was trying to steal the damn car? how did Baby even ended up wherever he was?  
He rushed, running through the room end getting out on the patio of the motel and that's when he saw that.

A man, a beautiful young man, leaning on Baby trying to repair the engine who obviously had problems.  
Tall, broad shoulder, light brown/blonde and short hair.....he.....no it was not possible, he looked...he looked a lot like Dean.  
Sam's heart started beating so fast it felt like it was trying to get out of his chest.  
Boom-Boom-Boom, he could almost feel the blood rushing through his veins. It could have been a dream, an illusion but the man in front of him looked so real "Dean..." he whispered, his voice completely broken. The guy turned around, he had such beautiful green eyes, little freckles scattered on his nose and a beautiful wide smile.....that was Dean, his Dean.

"Hiya Sammy, i mean it man...do you always sleep so much? i was gettin bored" Dean grinned happily looking at Sam.  
Sam couldn't believe it, Dean, his brother, his lover, his everything....he was there, in front of him.  
His body moved on his own as he started running toward him, not caring if Dean was covered in grease he hugged him like he hadn't seen in years, hell, he hadn't in fact seen him for more than a decade.

Dean squeezed him back tighthy and Sam felt like he was in paradise. It didn't matter where they were, between Dean's arms he always felt save, cared, loved, that was heaven.  
The hug was warm, pleasant and Sam felt like he was finally where he was supposed to be, where he belonged finally free of the pain and hurt he felt in the last 15 years and he tightened his hold on his brother wishing for that moment to never end.  
Dean buried his face in his neck murmuring "Sammy, my Sammy", he slid his arms around his waist keeping him close "god, it's good to see you, i missed you so much" Sam wanted to cry, he didn't care if it was chick thing, he couldn't care less.  
Dean squeezed him lightly and then pulled away, cupping his cheeks leaning closer, hovering his lips for what felt like hours. Sam knew what he was doing..."you're a fucking tease Dean, kiss me already, ok?" Dean chuckled leaning in, closing the gap between their lips and he kissed him, a simple and sweet kiss, a mere brush of lips that meant everything.  
Time seemed like frozen, they kept kissing, sweet and slow, unhurried, knowing they had all the time in the world for whatever came next. After his brother's death, Sam had never been with anyone, he hadn't kissed anyone, he remained faithful and kissing him again...wow, well he'd die if he wasn't already dead.

Dean nibbled his lower lip as an invitation, Sam moaned as Dean slipped his tongue in, kissing him deeply. Sam was so lost in his feelings he couldn't help but leaning against Dean for support at the same time his brother's hands got tangled up in his hair. If there was something he always loved, it was that, being kissed plus hands in his hair plus Dean? a deathly combination.

After, hell, maybe seconds or hours, Dean pulled away and in a very Dean way he said "Really Sam? that's your idea of a shared haven? not only you died like an idiot but you brought me in a shabby dirty motel?"  
Sam laughed, buring his face in Dean's neck, realizing that even dirty motels to him sounded like paradise, as long as he was with his brother. And then he leant in, whispering "well, i'll make it up to you if you want, we have a comfortable bed just behind us", and he lowered his face, kissing him again and knowing what will happen next.  
Well, we all know.


End file.
